


Photoset: New Life

by kuzzzma, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Alternate Universe, But not quite, Clones, Crossover, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Education, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Grooming for power, M/M, Other, Photography, Photoset, Rebirth, Resurrection, Soul transfer, Tom Holland fancast as young Palpatine, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography, possible suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Мало вырастить клона со способностями к Силе, его нужно еще и воспитать в лучших традициях.Только тогда можно быть спокойным, что он продолжит твое дело...Но вот продолжит ли?
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious & his clone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Photoset: New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы: Hot Toys Emperor Palpatine & их же Tom Holland в роли Spiderman: Homecoming (Homemade suit version), диорама производства автора, аксессуары формата 1/6 из коллекции автора, дианога - авторства Wisedo.

[ ](https://imgur.com/2q6b6dk.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/4IqIgbZ.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MY3on2G.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/l6JJD3J.jpg)

***

[ ](https://imgur.com/Gy5RzBM.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/v5v5GqP.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/IXN6cwK.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DUC2YOp.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/qmrE2AN.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/o6qzxig.jpg)

***

[ ](https://imgur.com/BkMiy6i.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/tbh5DDQ.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6ZNeHYT.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LQOfPmf.jpg)

***

[ ](https://imgur.com/W9p3YTM.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DaORgXA.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ldez2BR.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ck4NU9O.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/13i5R9F.jpg)


End file.
